sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Mountaglace Island
Mountaglace Island is an island made by KenTheFatPigeon and redranger1213. It is a Frost type island that takes place in a mountain covered with snow. The island's main boss is OgeidTheSabertoothTiger, a Frost/Combat frozen sabertooth. The island also has a secret boss, called HailTheBlindDrake, a Frost/Mythic blind dragon. Areas Igloo Village (Starting Area) The Igloo Village is the the area the player first spawns in Mountaglace. It is located right beside the freezing ocean of Mountaglace, and the village has an abundance of icicles buried around the area. There are icicles that the player can use as stairs to get to a blocked off cave nearby the igloos. The CrystallineSnowKid line spawns in upper part of the Igloo Village. Forest The Forest is located at the northwest of the Igloo Village. There is not much in the Forest besides trees. However, the Forest connects to the Mine, Iceberg, Houses, and the upper areas, allowing the player to take four paths. A gigantic pile of snow can be seen beside the path to the Mine, which the player can use to get to the Upper Area. At the west of the forest is the path to the Iceberg and Houses. The SnowbellFlower line spawns around the Forest. Iceberg The Iceberg area is the first path the player can take upon reaching the Forest area. There are multiple smaller icebergs the player must parkour through in order to get to the Iceberg. The IcicleWalrus line spawns on the Iceberg. Upper Area The Upper Area is the second path the player can take upon reaching the Forest area. Gigantic trees, rocks, and icicles are all around the area. At the east of the area is the area the DryIceBanshee line spawns and resides in. Beside the DryIceBanshee area is the area YukiOnna line spawns in. At the center of the Upper Area, a FrozenMoon shrine can be seen. This is also where the FrozenMoon line spawns. At the north of the area, two paths leading to the Treant Cave and Snowpile area can be seen. This is also where the IcecubeSeeds spawn. Treant Cave The Treant Cave is a cave right beside the path leading to the Snowpile area and the IcecubeSeeds. The cave has a lot of trees, and has a few icicles. The evolutions of the IcecubeSeeds, IcebergTrees and the TundraTreants, spawn in this cave. "Snowpile" Area The Snowpile area has a large abundance of snow coming from the top of the mountain. A few trees are present in the Snowpile area. Avalances spawn in this area. Houses The Houses is the third path the player can take upon reaching the Forest area. As the name suggests, there are houses in the area. Purple "icicles" surround the houses and the area itself. The reason why these purple "icicles" are there are unknown. Behind the houses is are rocks that lead to the Wendigo area. "Wendigo" Forest The Wendigo Forest, as the name suggests, is the place where the Wendigo line spawns. The FrostMinion line spawns at the entrance of the forest. Alongside the Wendigos, the WoollyMammoth line also spawns here. There are gigantic, withered trees around the area. Mines The Mines is the fourth and last path the player can take upon reaching the Forest area. Rails, crystals, icicles, and wood can all be seen in the entrance. The rail leads to a massive hole, where if the player falls into it, ends up in the Caves. The IcePick line and the DustyCoalCrawler line spawn in the Mines. Caves The Caves is the area the player ends up in if they fall into the massive hole in the Mines. There are crystals and icicles all over in the area. At the end of the caves, there are two paths the player can take. The FrostFireTorch line and the SnowballBat line spawn in the Caves. Rocket Crash The Rocket Crash is the area that can be found if the player takes the left path at the end of the Caves. A rocket crash can be seen in the area, as well as a few abundance of ice cream. A few boxes of ice cream can also be seen beside the rocket. The rocket and the ice cream seem to belong to the AstronautIceCreamSandwiches, which spawn in the area. Ogeid Cave The Ogeid Cave is the area that can be found if the player takes the right path at the end of the caves. This area is where the main boss of Mountaglace, OgeidTheSabertoothTiger, can be fought. There are a lot of trees in the cave, and quite a few icicles. Creatures * IcicleWalrusCalf * IcicleWalrus * CrystallineSnowKid * CrystallineSnowman * CrystalllineSnowDemon * FrostMinion * FrostbittenMinion * BabyWoollyMammoth * WoollyMammoth * SkeletonMammoth * AstronautIceCreamSandwich * FrozenAsteroid * FrozenMoon * DustyCoalCrawler * DustyDiamondCrawler * SnowballBat * SnowstormBat * Avalance * IcePick * IceBreaker * DryIceGhost * DryIceBanshee * LilWendigo * Wendigo * IcecubeSeed * IcebergTree * TundraTreant * LilYukiOnna * YukiOnna * SnowbellFlower * BlizardbellFlower * FrostfireTorch * FrostfireWalker * OgeidTheSabertoothTiger (Boss) * SabertoothTigerCub (Boss Drop) * Diego (Joke Drop)* * HailTheBlindDrake (Secret Boss) * LilBlindDrake (Boss Drop) * Thermagon (Mutant) * Thermamettaton (Mutant Joke Drop)* Trivia * Mountaglace Island was originally Infecthermia, a Frost/Toxic island which had different creatures from the current Mountaglace creatures. ** Infecthermia also had a different theme, where some creatures have become poisoned, or have become Toxic types. * The houses seem to be hollow, but there isn't a known way to get in if they are. * Very rarely, Icepicks spawn inside of the crystals inside the mine. Category:Islands